


Teetä, pehmoilua ja pusuja

by liljis



Series: Ruusunmarjapojat [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #ruusunmarjapojat, M/M, Slash, otavajatokio
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljis/pseuds/liljis





	Teetä, pehmoilua ja pusuja

Mä kävelin ripeää tahtia kotia kohti, en tiedä mikä mut sai aamulla ajattelemaan, että olis hyvä idea kävellä kaksi ja puoli kilometriä kotiin kolmenkymmenen asteen pakkasessa. Kotiovelle päästyäni mä astuin nopeasti sisään ja vedin oven perässäni kiinni. Nostin kengät niille kuuluvalle hyllylle, mutta muutama lumipaakku oli jo tarttunut eteisen mattoon.  
  
”Oon kotona!” Mä huusin, mutta Tokio ei vastannut, joten menin keittämään teetä.  
  
Lämmitin veden pannussa ja kaivoin sillä välin kaapista kaksi teekuppia, kaksi pussia ruusunmarjateetä ja otin vielä jääkaapista maidon. Veden kiehuttua kaadoin sitä molempiin kuppeihin ja laitoin teepussit likoamaan. Asetin kupit tarjottimelle ja kaadoin tilkan maitoa toiseen kuppiin, en ymmärtänyt kuinka Tokio pystyi juomaan teetä ilman maitoa. Kurkattuani olohuoneeseen ja huomattuani ettei Tokio ollut siellä, astelin varovasti yläkertaan. Hymähdin, kun näin Tokion käpertyneen yhteiselle sängyllemme, Leevi-kissa kainalossaan.  
  
Istuin sängynreunalle ja laskin tarjottimen yöpöydälle. ”Tokioo… Herätyys.”  
  
Se ei liikkunut, mutta tiesin sen heränneen. ”Mä toin ruusunmarjateetä…” Ja se oli salaman ylhäällä.  
  
”Tiesitsä, joskus musta tuntuu, että sä rakastat teetä enemmän ku mua”, mä kiusoittelin ja se hymähti.  
  
”Mä en rakasta ketään tai mitään enempää ku sua, Otava”, se sanoi ja kietoi kätensä mun kaulaan.  
  
”Vitsi mikä pehmo sä oot!” Mä naurahdin ja se istahti mun syliin.  
  
”Tykkäät kumminki.” Se kiusoitteli.  
  
Hitaasti se painoi huulensa mun omille ja mä sulin sen suudelmaan.  
  
”Todellaki tykkään.”


End file.
